New Friends, Old Enemies
by AnimeFan555
Summary: <html><head></head>Its been three years since the defeat of The Earl.   Allen is now known as General Walker, Lenalee grew her hair long again, and they are joined by some new exorcists.   These exorcists might give Allen and his friends a run for their money.</html>
1. Prolouge

It has been three years since Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, Kanda, Miranda Lotto, and Arystar Krory III defeated the Millenium Earl. They also defeated the Noah. Skin Bolic, Jasdero, David, Lulu Bell, Sheril Kamelot, and Wisely were defeated. Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot are still alive but have been clensed of their Noah, and are now completely human in every single way, and are now living at the Black Order with the exorsists. Things have changed in the Black Order since the defeat of the Earl. Komui Lee is still too overprotective of his little sister Lenalee, but he lightened up a bit, and now he doesn't threaten to kill every man who is within arms length of Lenalee. Kanda is still Kanda, silent, dark, theatens Lavi enough to be in a record book. Lavi is still as immature as ever, stealing Kanda's Katana and using it to chop vegetables, poking Kanda with a stick, and sneaking into Kanda's room just to annoy him...nothing new there. Allen returned to the Black Order HQ in London, England a year after the defeat of the Earl. He was now taking the place of General Kevin Yeagar after his death at the hands of the Noah. He is now known as General Allen Walker of the Black Order, along with Generak Cross Marian, General Claud Nyne, General Froi Tidoll, and General Winters Zokaro. Now on wth the story...


	2. Lost Again

It was a pretty normal day in the Black Order. Kanda was training. Lavi was planning pranks that he could pull on Kanda. Miranda had gone into town to get her old grandfather clock fixed and Krory had gone with her to help carry it. Lenalee was taking coffee to her brother and the science department, who needed the cafine to keep them awake. All of the generals were out around the world again looking for new exorsists to train, all except for Allen Walker, who was in the Black Order's dining hall, eating enough food to feed twenty people. The only thing that was different, was that all of Allen's friends were off dong what they do everyday, while he was all alone with nothing to do. Even his golden golem Timcampy, or "Tim" as they call him, was off doing something. "Why am I the only one with nothing to do?" Allen asked himself as he was trying to find his room,"Even after almost four or five years here, I still get lost", he added as he continued to look around the massive castle like building trying to find his room. Sudddenly, Lavi ran up to him. "Hey Allen", he said waving,"Are trying to find your room? You should almost make it a sport", he added sarcasticly. "Hi Lavi. Everyone is doing something today except for me", Allen said frowning. "Then its a good thing I found you", Lavi said happily,"Some new exorsists showed up today and Im looking for people to help Kanda and I train them. You interested?". "Sure. Lets go", Allen said as he started running down the hall. "Uhh...Allen. The training room...its the other way", Lavi said trying to hold back his laughter. "Uhhh...right. I knew that", Allen said as he started running the right way. "We have got to start puttng up maps in this place. I mean seriously, this place like what, over fifty floors. People could get lost and never find their way out", Lavi said to himself as walked towards to training room.


	3. New Exorcists & Demonstrations

Allen and Lavi had just entered the training room to see four people looking no older than fifteen or sixteen. The only girl in the group had a strange necklace around her neck, making Allen guess that was what gave her her ability, like Lavi's hammer and Kanda's katana. The other three were boys, all around the same age. One had a mace, which made Allen a little nervous, another one had a dagger, and Allen couldn't see anything out of the ordinary about the last one. "Im back", Lavi announced,"Look who I brought with me, General Allen Walker". "Now that you know who I am, what are your names?" Allen asked. "Im Tyler Mcknight", said the one with the mace. "Im Tim Johnson", said the one with the dagger. "Im Isaac Ying", said the only one that seemed normal. "Im Jenna Wylde", siad the girl with the necklace. "Now that we know everyone, lets see what your able to do. Why do you go first Tyler", said Allen. "Ok", said Tyler as he stepped onto the training field,"Here goes. THUNDER MACE! STRIKE!", he added as he slammed the mace onto the ground causing a beam of lightning to shoot across the floor, almost hitting Allen and Lavi. "Ok...that was close. Tim your next", said Allen as he and Lavi hid behind a large boulder. "Ok. Do you have any training dummies?" Tim asked as some training dummies were brought out,"Check this out. THOUSAND FANG DAGGER!", he said as he threw the dagger and it multiplied into a thousand daggers and all of them reducing the training dummies to scrap peices for a fire. Once they all turned back into one dagger, it returned to Tim's hand. "Cool. Isaac your next", said Allen as he focused on what was about to happen. "Here it goes", Isaac said as something on the back of his neck started to glow,"GRAVITY SHIFT!", he said as the gravity suddenly got lower and everyone in the room was floating. "This is awesome!" said Lavi as he was acting like he was swimming in mid-air. "Uhh...Isaac. Could turn the gravity back on?" Allen asked. "Ok", Isaac answered as the thing on the back of his neck, which looked like a mark in the shape of a crystal, glowed again, making everyone fall...on top of Allen. "Owwwwwww...that hurt", Allen said after everyone got off of him and Lavi helped him up,"Thanks Lavi. Jenna, your up". "Ok, but I need an animal for my power to work", said Jenna as Lenalee ran in chasing after a cat,"That will work", she added as her eyes glowed a faint blue and cat stopped in its tracks. "Go back to that girl", said Jenna before her eyes stopped glowing. "You can control animals? Cool", said Lenalee as she picked up the cat,"See you later Allen and Lavi". "Bye Lenalee", they both said. "Ok. Now Allen and I get to do something. We get to explain how your able to do those things and what its called", said Lavi. "First off. Your abilities are cause by objects called Innocence. There are only one-hundred peices of Innocence in existence and only one person is able to use a certain piece of Innocence at a time. No one else can use it until that one person dies", Allen explained,"Second. There are three types of Innocence. Parasitic-type Innocence is in, or a part of, a persons body, like mine for example", he said as he held up his left arm. "That is creepy and cool at the same time", said Tim. "Try being born and growing up with it. Anyway, there is also Equipment-type Innocence, which is the most common. It is fused with a weapon like Lavi's, Tyler's, and Tims, or sometimes a peice of clothing like a headband, gloves, or formally in Lenalee's case, boots", Allen continued,"Finally, is Crystal-type Innocence. Lenalee is the only person with Crystal Innocence becuse her old Innocence evolved three years ago into crystal Innocence". "What about me and Isaac?", asked Jenna. "Isaac has Parasitic-type Innocence. Im not sure about you though. Maybe Lenalee's overprotective brother, Cheif Komui, can figure it out", said Allen as Lavi walked in dragging a sleeping Komui behind him. "Im going to add to this lesson. Who wants to learn how to wake up Komui?" said Lavi before everyone raised their hands,"Ok. Stand back. This is going to be fun", said Lavi while smiling. "Hey Komui. Lenalee is getting married", Lavi wispered. "WWWWHAAAAAAAATTTTT! WHO IS MARRYING MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER! I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO HER!" screamed Komui as he pulled a drill he created out of nowhere that shot flames and spikes. "Relax Komui. Lenalee isn't getting married", said Allen. "Oh thank god", said a releived Komui,"Why did you wake me up?". "Would be able to tell us what type of Innocence Jenna has. We can't figure it out", said Allen. "Of course. I have the most knowledge of Innocence. Well besides Hevlaska, but she needed to go into a hibernative state for a month to regain her energy like she does every ten years. Now lets take a look", said Komui as he stared at Jenna.

After a demonstration of her ability, Komui had come to conclusion. "Well...this is interesting", said Komui. "What is Komui?" said Allen. "It seems that her Innocence is Crystal-type", said Komui. Allen and Lavi just looked confused. "I thought Crystal Innocence is supposed to evolve from Equipment Innocence", said Lavi. "I honestly don't know how it is Crystal-type, but it is", said Komui as he walked out of the room. "Well now that that is cleared up...", Allen started to say,"ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" he finished as he ran out of the room towards the dining hall. "Wait until you see Allen eat. He is a bottomless pit", said Lavi while the young exorsists just looked confused,"He can eat enough food to feed an army", he added. Tyler, Tim, Isaac, and Jenna just looked shocked at what Lavi just said. "He isn't serious. Right?" said Jenna. "I guess we'll find out", said Tim as they left for the dining hall


	4. Lunch With A Side Of Advice

As Tim, Tyler, Isaac, and Jenna entered the dining hall with Lavi, they were greeted by a mountain of food at one table. After looking carefully, they noticed that it belonged to Allen. "Ok...I guess Lavi was serious", said Tyler. "Where does he put it all?" asked Jenna. "Since Allen has Parasitic-type Innocence, he needs to eat more food than most people", said Lavi as he led the way to line to get food. "Hey Lavi. I see you brought some new people here today. Are they exorsists?" said Jerry the head chef of the Black Order,"What will it be?".

After ordering thier food, Lavi, Tim, Jenna, and Isaac went to sit with Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda. "Hey guys", said Lavi. "Hi...Lavi", said Allen inbetween mouthfuls. "You guys must be the new exorsists. I heard that one of you almost toasted Allen and Lavi", said Lenalee. "That would be me", said Tyler. "ALLLLLLLLLLLENNNNNNNNNN", a voice called from somewhere. "Oh no...I know that voice. Its-", Allen stated to say when a girl around sixteen or seventeen appeared over his shoulder. "Where have you been Allen?", said the girl in a tone that kind of scared the four new exorsists. "Uhhh...Is that Komui calling me? Coming", Allen said as he ran out of the dining hall as fast as he could. "Hey Allen! Come back", the girl called as she ran after him. "Who was that?" Jenna asked. "That was Road Kamelot. Three years ago she was obsessed with three things...dolls, she tried to turn Lenalee into one...killing, she was one of fourteen people that were called the Noah, they could control the Akuma, basically killing machines that are created by the greif and sorrow of humans...and last, if it wasn't obvious, she was, and still is, odsessed with Allen", sad Lenalee. "Its really funny to watch Allen run away. I've thought about selling tickets", said Lavi. Tyler, Jenna, Isaac, and Tim just stared at them. It seemed like this kind of ths happened everyday. "There something that I should warn you about Jenna", said Lavi. "Really? What is it?" Jenna asked. "Stay away from General Cross", said Lav in a serious tone. "Why?", Jenna asked. "Well... how can say this. Cross is..well...he's-", Lavi started to say until Kanda interupted him. "That General is an alcholic womanizer who can't stay out of debt and made General Walker pay off his debts when Walker was still his apprentice", said Kanda in a monotone voice. "Wow", was all Jenna could say. "Here is another tip", said Lavi,"Don't ever play cards or gamble with Allen. No one has ever lost against him. Ever", said Lavi. "Good to know", said Isaac. After they finished eating, Lavi and Lenalee showed Tyler, Tim, Isaac, and Jenna where their rooms were before going to look for Allen.


	5. New Uniforms & Old Ways To Torture Allen

After being at the Black Order for a month, Jenna, Isaac, Tyler, and Tim received their exorsist uniforms. Tyler's uniform was similar to Lavi's with the exception of a sheath-like place on his back to put his mace. Tim's was an almost exact replica of Kanda's uniform, only it had a small sheath on his upper arm for his dagger instead of a sheath for a katana like Kanda's. Isaac's uniform was also like Lavi's except it had incredibly light-weight pads, that were barely noticable, incase he got hit by anything while he was manipulating gravity. Jenna's was simlar to General Nyne's uniform since their Innocence both involved animals, with the only difference being gloves with enough grip to hang onto a peice of ice during tornado without slipping so she could ride on larger animals without falling off.

They had just returned from a mission in Hawaii with Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee. Cheif Komui had let them stay for a week after completing their mission since he thought they all deserved a short vacation. "That was a nice vacation", said Jenna as they walked towards the dining hall. "Yeah it was. Plus you found out how to make even the smallest and harmless animals into massive beasts to help you fight. Then they just turn back to normal", said Isaac. "I still can't beleive that a baby panda followed you around when we went to China, and then you kept it", said Tim. "She was cute. Besides, I found out how talk to animals telepathicly. She said that she was an orphan. What else was I supposed to do?" said Jenna as she was petting the little panda that was walking beside her. "I don't think anyone will get used to seeing a panda walking around here", said Tyler. "People got used to General Nyne's tiny monkey that always sits on her shoulder. Why wouldn't they get used to a panda?" said Jenna as Allen walked over with his usual mountain of food. "Hey guys", said Allen as he set down his food. "Hi Allen. Shouldn't you be hiding from Road?" said Tim as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Very funny. Roads not here. I think she's in Germany with her uncle, Tykki Mikk. The person who tried to rip my heart out three years ago in China when he was still a Noah", said Allen as Jenna, Isaac, Tyler, and Tim just stared at him looking freaked out. Even Jenna's panda Sherry looked as shocked as a panda could. "How...?" Isaac started to say. "Don't ask", said Allen interupted. "You guys went through some weird stuff before we got here didn't you?" Jenna asked. "You have no idea", said Lavi,"At least Komui isn't making anymore robots. Those this were dangerous...to the Black Order". "What do mean, dangerous to the Black Order?" Tyler asked. "Something would happen to them to make them go berserk...and they usually tried to destroy me", said Allen like it was nothing new. "How dangerous were-", Isaac was cut off when Cheif Komui's voice came over the intercom. "_Attention to everyone on Black Order grounds. I am warning you that I have built my first robot in three years. Long story short...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_". "Why did he say-", Tim was cut off when a massive robot burst through the doors of the dining hall. "AHHHHHH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Allen yelled before hiding under the table. Tim, Isaac, Tyler, and Jenna just looked at him confused. "MUST DESTROY ALLEN WALKER! TARGET LOCATED!" said the robot. "WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS AFTER ME!" Allen yelled as the robot chased him around the dining hall. "Deja vu", sighed Lavi as he took a small hammer out of a small sheath-like spot on his leg,"LITTLE HAMMER, BIG HAMMER! GROW, GROW, GROW!". Suddenly, Lavi's hammer went from the size of a pencil, to the size of a tank...Lavi was holding it like it was nothing. "How are you able to hold that up?" asked Jenna. "My Innocence is in my hammer. The weight doesn't change for me. The weight of my hammer only changes for everyone else", said Lavi as he started running towards the robot,"Hey! Over here you pile of scrap metal". "SECONDARY TARGET AQUIRED! DESTROY LAVI BOOKMAN!". "I don't thinks so. EAT HAMMER YOU GIANT PILE OF SCRAP METAL!" Lavi yelled as he brought his hammer down on the robot,"I think it worked", he added as he lifted up his hammer to show a very broken, very flat, and now very worthless robot. "Yeah it worked", said Allen as he walked over to Lavi,"But what will Komui say when he finds out you smashed another one of his robots?". "Uhhh...good point. If anyone needs me, I'll be off hidi- I mean, searching for Akuma...in Mexico", Lavi before running as fast as he could out of the Black Order's gates. "Don't worry. Lavi hides there so offen that he actually has a Mexican ID now", said Allen. "How many times has he had to hide there?" Jenna asked. "We lost track sometime last year", said Lenalee,"Allen has run away to Africa to escape my brother". "Why?" asked Isaac. "Half the time Komui saw me and Lenalee talking to each other...he thought I was asking her out. The other reasons were because of Lavi...lying to Komui by saying that Lenalee and I were going to run away..together", said Allen as he hung his head. "Really? HA HA HA HA...", Tyler, Tim, and Isaac started rolling on the floor laughing until Lenalee activated her Innocence, The Dark Boots, and kicked them so hard that they flew through the wall. Jenna and Allen just stared at her. "What? They were getting annoying", said Lenalee as she left to take coffee to the science department and her brother. "That was-", Jenna was cut off when she heard Komui's voice call from the top floor. "ALLEN WALKER!", Komui yelled. "Oh no. What happened this time?" Allen said as Komui suddenly ran through the door and stopped right infront of Allen with a face looked like it could kill. "ALLEN WALKER I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT YOU AND MY PRECIOUS SISTER LENALEE ARE RUNNING AWAY TOGETHER!" Komui screamed. "Lenalee and I are not running away together! Who said it this time?" Allen asked Komui. "It was Tim Johnson", said Komui. "Why do people enjoy torturing me?" said Allen as he went back to his mountain of food.


	6. An Old Enemy Returns

After lunch, Jenna went to see if she could find where Tim, Isaac, and Tyler had landed after Lenalee kicked them into the next century and back again. "Where are those three?" Jenna asked before her panda came up to her and nudged her leg,"What is it Sherry? Did you find them?". Sherry ran over to some trees and Jenna followed her. Suddenly a tall, gray skinned, muscular man came out of the trees carrying Tim, Isaac, and Tyler...they were all unconcious. "Well, well, well. Looks like I found some puny exorsists", said the man. "Who are you?" Jenna asked. "I am Skin Bolic, the Noah of Wrath. It is my duty to destroy all exorsists. AKUMA! ATTACK!" Skin yelled as a large number of Akuma came out of the trees. "This isn't good", Jenna said as she saw a fox nearby,"Perfect. INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" she added, then her eyes glowed as she gained control of the fox and turned it into a beast to fight off the Akuma. Once she got onto its back, she planned to get Tyler. Tim, and Isaac back from Skin.

After fighting for about fifteen minutes, Jenna had Tim, Isaac, and Tyler on the back of the fox, and was headed towards the Black Order. She could see the gates in a distance and guessed she would reach them in about five minutes. "You can't get away that easily!" Skin called from behind. "You want a bet?" Jenna said as she telepathicly told the fox to go faster. The gates were even closer now, but so was Skin. "Whats going on?" said a voice. Jenna turned to see Tim, Tyler, and Isaac waking up. "Finally! Tim use your dagger, and Tyler, use your mace. Isaac, use your gravity shift to bring the remaining Akuma to the ground", Jenna said. "Ok", they all answered. "THOUSAND FANG DAGGER!" Tim yelled as his dagger turned into a thousand daggers, destroying almost all of the airborn Akuma. "THUNDER MACE! STRIKE!" Tyler yelled as he slammed his mace into the ground destroying over half of the Akuma on the ground. "My turn. GRAVITY SHIFT!" Isaac yelled as the remaining airborn Akuma fell to the ground and slammed into the Akuma on the ground, destroying them. "Guys. We're almost at the gate", Jenna told them as Tim's dagger came back to him.

At the gate, Allen was talking to Reever from the science department. "Really? Komui found his gear to build robots, even though the science department buried it in Antartica three years ago?" Allen asked. "Yeah. We were impressed, creeped out, and terrified, all at the same time", Reever said before they heard something in the distance. "Is that Tim, Isaac, Tyler, and Jenna?" Allen asked. "CLOSE THE GATE!" Jenna yelled at them. "Why are they running like that? Wait...Is that...SKIN BOLIC! HOW IS HE ALIVE! I THOUGHT KANDA KILLED HIM THREE YEARS AGO!" Allen yelled as he yelled to the gatekeeper to close the gate,"HURRY UP GUYS! THE GATE IS CLOSING!". "WE'RE COMING, WE'RE COMING!" Jenna yelled when they were about ten feet from the gate that was closing,"Just a little farther!" Tim said as the fox-beast that they were on jumped towards the gate, just barely making it through. "That was close", said Tyler. "Yeah...Im going to pass out now", Isaac said before falling flat on his back. "Are you guys ok?" Allen asked. "Yeah we're fine. I don't get it, I thought you said that the Noah were dead", said Jenna. "We all thought they were dead, with the exception of Tyki and Road, who lost their Noah power. I saw Skin die...how is he still alive?" Allen asked. "I think I can answer that", said a voice. "Kanda? What do you mean?" Reever asked. "When I killed Skin, we were in a dimension for the Noah, remember? When I killed him, he actually went into a sort of hibernative state to heal", Kanda explained,"When you have been alive as long as me, you learn some things". "Wait Kanda! What are talking about? You were only eighteen when I met you", said a confused Allen. "I looked eighteen. That lotus in the hourglass in my room is like my life timer. When is dies, I die. Lotuses can live for thousands of years. Long story short...I was around when the Innocence first appeared", Kanda said as everyone who heard that just stared in awe at him. "Are you saying you're actually thousands of years old?" Allen asked. "Not thousands, but close", Kanda answered before walking away. "Ok...I didn't expect that", said Lenalee. She had heard everything from around the corner. "We need a plan", said Tim. "Meet in Komui's office so we can come up with a plan", Allen said.


	7. The Plan, The Fight, And The Tragedies

Five minutes later, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Isaac, Tim, Tyler, and Jenna were all in Cheif Komui's making a plan. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Komui yelled as everyone was thinking. "Maybe we could come up with a plan if you stopped talking!" Kanda said to Komui. "Kanda's right. We need to focus", Lavi said as he continued thinking. "How did Kanda kill Skin before?" Jenna asked. "It won't work now. He's stronger now, it will be harder to kill him this time", Kanda said as he walked towards the door,"He's going to get in soon. Im going to stall him", he added before walking out of the room. "So what do we do?" Tyler asked. "We have an idea", said a male voice from the door. At the door, was Road, standing beside a tall man in a top hat and suit. "Who are you?" Isaac asked. "I am Tyki Mikk...former Noah of Pleasure. Even as a Noah I was gentleman. "Yeah. Until you tried to rip out my heart!" Allen said to Tyki. "That was three years ago. Anyway, like I said, Road and I have a plan", Tyki said. "Well? What is it?" Tim asked. "Skin has always loved one thing. It has also been his greatest weakness. Its candy", Road said. "Who's she?" Isaac asked. "Candy isn't a she. Its candy, you know? The kind you eat. Halloween was always Skin's favorite time of year", Tyki said as he held back a laugh,"Use some candy to throw off what little focus he has. Do that multiple times, just attack him when he's distracted". "Will that work?" Tyler asked. "It worked when I would use candy to distract him then sneak my vegetables onto his plate-I mean, take his", Road quickly changed what she was saying when she remembered that her uncle was in the room. "I already knew that you did that Road. Skin needed more vegetables anyway, with all the candy he ate", Tyki said. "Ok. So where are we going to get the candy?" Lenalee asked. "I saw a couple candy stores in town. We could get some there", Isaac said. "How? Skin is at the gate having an all out brawl with Kanda. I can see it from here", Jenna said as she pointed out the window. "What if we get erry to make some", Lavi said. "Yeah! Jerry can make anything", Allen said as he was day dreaming about Jerry's food. "Allen! Focus!" Lenalee said as she slapped Allen in the back of the head. "Ok, ok! Lets go", Allen said before running towards the dining hall.

In the dining hall, Jerry was wondering why Allen wasn't there. Allen was always in the dining hall around this time. "Jerry! We need your help", Allen said as ran in. "Hey Allen. What do you and your friends need?" Jerry asked as everyone else ran in. "Do remeber that Noah from three years ago? Skin Bolic?" Lavi asked. "Yeah. Didn't Kanda kill him?" Jerry asked. "Skin is alive and he and Kanda are having an all out brawl at the gate!" Komui said. "WHAT! I thought that if Kanda killed something, it would be too scared to come back from the dead!" Jerry said. "Thats not important now! Tyki and Road came up with a plan. Skin has a sort of...candy obsession. We need to use some to distract him so we can attack him while he's distracted", Allen said. "No problem. See that door that says 'DO NOT OPEN' on it?" Jerry asked. "Yeah. Why?" Lavi asked. "Open it", Jerry said. "I'll do it", Tim said as he walked up to the door. "Wait! That probably isn't a good-", Jenna was cut off when Tim opened the door and caused an avalanche of candy. "Uhhh...why?" Isaac asked. "A lot of people in the Black Order get sent on missions around Halloween. We always have a lot left over. Feel free to use it", Jerry said as the science department loaded some into bags to throw to distract Skin.

"Ok. Are we ready?" Allen said as they walked towards the gate. "Yeah" they all answered. "Kanda! Back up is here" Lavi yelled. "Finally! What took you so long?" Kanda asked. "Preparing our stradegy. Now watch this", Allen said,"Go for it Reever!" he said into his earpeice. Suddenly, a small bag filled with candy fell to the ground. "CANDY!" Skin yelled as he started running to it. "NOW! Attack while he's distracted!" Lavi yelled before everyone attacked Skin full force. "OWW!" Skin yelled as he was sent flying back into a wall,"Hey! Its rude to attack people while their eating!". "Too bad Skin. You attacked us first. We're ust making it even", Isaac said. "THOUSAND FANG DAGGER!" Tim yelled. "THUNDER MACE! STRIKE!" Tyler yelled. "GRAVITY SHIFT!" Isaac said. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" yelled Jenna as she took control of some birds and a few wolves, and turning them into beasts to fight. "CROWN CLOWN! ACTIVATE!" Allen yelled as a glowing white cloak appeared on his back and a mask went over his eyes. Then he grabbed his left wrist and it started to glow, his hand turned into a sword hilt. When he pulled it out, his left arm was gone, it had become a sword in his right hand. "LITTLE HAMMER BIG HAMMER! GROW, GROW, GROW!" Lavi called as his hammer grew to an immense size. "MUGEN...UNSHEATH!" Kanda yelled as the blade of his katana started to glow. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" Lenalee called as her anklets changes into blood red leg armor that enabled her to fly and kick thing hard enough to destroy them. "Keep dropping those bags Reever", Lavi said into his earpeice as everyone stood in a fighting stance with their Innocence activated. "As soon as the next bag hit the ground...attack", Allen said. "After a ten second stare down between Skin and the exorsists, another bag hit the ground, and the exorsists attacked Skin. "HEY! EIGHT AGAINST ONE ISN'T FAIR!" Skin yelled as he was just barely blocking or dodging the attacks from the exorsists. "Since when has that mattered to you Skin?" Lavi asked as he brought his hammer down a couple feet from Skin,"FIRE SEAL!", he yelled before a massive tower of fire shot out of his hammer, becoming a flaming snake. The exorsists got out of the way as the snake collided with Skin, sending him flying back fifteen feet. "Your going to pay for that", Skin said as he looked like he was ready to explode,"PREPARE TO DIE EXORSISTS!". Suddenly, Skin charged at the exorsists ramming into them. "Ok...that hurt", Lavi said as he was getting up. "Before I destroy you...I thought you might like to see my new sword", Skin said as he pulled out the sword that belonged to the Millenium Earl when he was alive. "This is bad", Allen said,"We have to destroy it. That sword belonged to the Millenium Earl". "Good luck, but you might want to surrender", Skin said as he held Isaac, Tim, Tyler, and Jenna up by thier arms,"If you attack me...they go over the cliff". "What do we do?" Lenalee asked. "The clock is ticking exorsists, either you make a choice, or they go over anyway", Skin said,"You have thiry seconds to decide". "What do we do?" Lavi asked. "Fifteen seconds", Skin said. "I don't know", Allen was trying to think when he saw Tyler, Isaac, Tim, and Jenna wink at him, meaning they had a plan. It looked like the others saw it too. "Times up", Skin said as he threw Jenna, Tyler, Isaac, and Tim behind him towards the cliff. "NOW!" Jenna yelled. "GRAVITY SHIFT!" Isaac yelled as they suddenly started floating. "Wha-? Why am I floating!" Skin said confused. "Isaac can manipulate gravity. He made the area zero-gravity. We know how to fight in zero-gravity, thanks to Isaac", Jenna said as the exorsists surrounded Skin. "This time, we'll make sure you don't come back!" Kanda said in his usual serious tone. "This is going to hurt", Skin said in a scared voice. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" they all yelled as they all attacked Skin at once. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skin cried in pain as he started to disappear. After Skin was completely destroyed, Isaac changed the gravity back to normal. "We did it! YAHOOOOOO!" Lavi yelled into the air as he started doing a victory dance. "Hey guys did you hear that?" Lenalee asked,"It sounds like moans of pain". "Over there!" Kanda yelled as he ran over to some fallen trees,"There are some people under here! Don't just stand there! Give me a hand!". Everyone ran over to find General Nyne, General Cross, General Tiedoll, and General Zokaro, all of them barely alive. "Generals!" they all yelled as they went to help them and take them to the hospital wing.


	8. Epilouge

It had been a month since the fight with Skin Bolic. A week after the fight, Generals Nyne, Cross, Tiedoll, and Zokaro had died due to serious injuries, concusions, and broken bones. It had been the first time that four generals had died in a single battle. The entire Black Order was silent for an entire week. The most silent were the exorsists the that were recruted and trained by them. Very few were sad about General Cross, due to the fact that he was an alcholic, womanizer, and smoker who couldn't stay out of debt. Three weeks after their death, the Black Order was ready to promote four exorsists to General status.

Today was the day that four new exorsists would join Allen as generals. enna wondered who they would be, but she had a good idea about who the would be. At the ceremony, Cheif Komui Lee, head of the Black Order, London branch was on stage. Also on stage was Cheif Bak Chan, head of the Asian branch. Malcolm C. Rouvelier, the man who's family founded the Black Order, was there to promote the new generals. "Today we will promote four exorsists to the rank of general. They will fight alongside General Allen Walker as equally ranked exorsists", Rouvelier announced as Allen stood next to Komui, both in full uniform. Komui in his large white branch head trench coat similar to the uniforms of the exorsist's but without any armor or padding. Allen stood in his exorsist's uniform, a black coat with gold on it instead of silver like normal exorsist uniforms. "I will now ask the four exorsists to come to the stage to receive their rank as general. Lavi Bookman", Lavi walked onto the stage and received his new uniform and golden Black Order badge,"Yuu Kanda", Kanda stepped onto the stage, hiding the fact of how mad he was that he was called by his first name, he received his new uniform and badge before going to stand with Allen and Lavi,"Arystar Krory III", Krory stepped onto the stage to receive his uniform and badge, then going to stand with Allen, Kanda, and Lavi,"and last but not least, Lenalee Lee", as Lenalee stepped onto the stage, Komui looked like he was ready to cry because he was so proud of her,"I am proud to present to you, the new, and youngest, generals of the Black Order. General Walker, General Kanda, General Bookman, General Krory, and General Lee, let have a round of applause", Rouvelier said as everyone in the Black Order broke into an applause,"Now, a word from Cheif Komui Lee". "I would like to thank everyone here for fighting to protect the world from Akuma, the Noah, and the Millenium Earl. I would also like to congratulate these five young exorsists on becoming generals at such a young age. This final announcement is more of a warning from me. Ahem...ALL OF YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER! That is all. Now...LETS PARTY!" Komui added before running off the stage. "Komui will never change", Lavi said as he noticed that Allen was running top speed to the dining hall,"Allen will never change either", he added before joining Jenna, Tyler, Tim, Isaac, and all his other friends so they could celebrate.


End file.
